


Daffodils and Butterflies

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette AU, F/F, Fluff, Nicole is a huge fan of police officers, Rainbow chaps make an appearance, Reality TV, Wayhaught - Freeform, full frontal fluff ahead, it's so fluffy you'll drown in it, like seriously, no porn in this one, pride fic, sorry kids, the continuation of the bachelorette universe no one wanted, ya pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Nicole and Waverly attend Purgatory Pride. Chrissy wants them to be part of a television special since they are now reality tv stars thanks to Waverly's stint on The Bachelorette that brought them together. Waverly tries to get Nicole in assless chaps.One Shot Sequel to "Why'd You Come In Here (Lookin' Like That)".There is, and I cannot emphasize this enough, a lot of fluff.





	Daffodils and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> So...I usually wait a little longer to release my Patreon fics into the wild (if I do at all), but it's the end of Pride month so...here is a fic of Nicole and Waverly being fluffy as shit at Pride and no one can stop them. Oh and obviously there's a camera crew waiting for them. They are reality tv stars after all.
> 
> Thanks to [Lucky](https://https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for beta-ing and encouraging me to write fluff every once in a while.

_This Saturday, join the Canadian Television Network as they celebrate Pride! Watch this hour long special as we visit our LGBT+ stars in their hometowns celebrating Pride!_

A rainbow flag flies across the screen and we see clips from various shows. We see Nicole and Waverly standing at an alter, Waverly in a beautiful white dress and Nicole in a fitted tux. The camera clips from other television shows. A drag competition, a cooking show, Ellen Page feeding a monkey.

_Only on Channel Seven!_

*** 

“Darlin’, there’s no way I’m wearing this,” Nicole called from the bathroom.

Waverly’s phone slipped from her grip and landed on her face. She let out a small squeak of shock, embarrassment tinting her cheeks as she rubbed the bridge of her nose where her phone had landed. Probably some kind of cosmic karma.

Luckily Nicole couldn’t hear Waverly’s squeak of pain over the soft music Waverly had playing in the background.

_Love makes your heart feel strange inside. It flutters like soft wings in flight-_

Waverly had been scrolling through her phone and looking at the fan account for Nicole’s hands while Nicole was in the bathroom. It was one of her favorite pastimes. One that Nicole absolutely hated. But Waverly couldn’t help it. She had always had a bit of a possessive streak; blame it on being the youngest and Willa always taking her things away. Her toys, her food...Wynonna. Either way, Waverly kinda loved that people wanted what only she could have: Nicole.

She loved that Nicole was getting the attention she deserved, even if Nicole felt mostly confused about it. It was entertaining to see all of the different ways people lusted after her wife. The latest pictures were of their wedding, the shot of them cutting the cake zoomed all the way in on Nicole’s hand covering Waverly’s. Admittedly, they did look really good.

“Waves?” Nicole said from behind the bathroom door.

Waverly twisted onto her side, elbow on the mattress and head propped up in her hand. She smiled at the closed door. “Just let me see, baby.”

Nicole groaned. “I don’t wanna.”

“You’re being a brat.”

“I’m saving my dignity,” Nicole said. “I don’t know why I even let you talk me into trying these on.”

“Because they’re cute and I ordered them for a reason. Just let me see and then I’ll return them. I promise,” Waverly said, biting her bottom lip.

_I feel it when you're with me. It happens when you kiss me . That rare and gentle feeling that I feel inside-_

There was silence on the other side of the door and Waverly already knew she won.

“No photos,” Nicole demanded. “And you can’t describe this in great detail to Wynonna or Rosita or anyone.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Fine. Just let me see, cowboy.”

The door opened slowly and Waverly held back her delighted giggle as Nicole stepped out of the bathroom. Her cheeks were bright red, thumbs tucked into her belt and fingers anxiously flexing and unflexing on the leather. She had her stetson on her head with a new rainbow band around it. Waverly let her eyes drift down, gaze tripping over the exposed collarbones under her white tank top and down to the black leather chaps Waverly had special ordered. There were rainbow colored leather tassels along the edge, over her boots. Waverly’s eyes stopped at Nicole’s crotch and she snorted.

“They’re supposed to be assless chaps, baby,” Waverly chastised softly, eyeing Nicole’s tight black boxer briefs that stopped midway down her muscular thighs.

Nicole huffed. “I said I’d try them on, but no self-respectin’--”

“Baby,” Waverly said, reaching for Nicole’s belt but she danced just out of the way. “Come on. Just take the boxers off.”

“No. You’re returning these, and it’s unsanitary,” Nicole argued. “I’m not wearing them anyways.”

Nicole went back into the bathroom and Waverly sighed dramatically, lamenting the content that the Twitter account dedicated to Nicole’s ass could have had. “But its Pride! You’re supposed to dress all provocative.”

She could hear the clinking of the clasps coming undone and sighed to herself. Another opportunity, lost.

_Your touch is soft and gentle. Your kiss is warm and tender. Whenever I am with you I think of butterflies-_

“I don’t want to flash my ass all over your hometown,” Nicole said as she emerged from the bathroom, chaps gone leaving her only in her tank top and boxers. “Plus, I don’t think it’s _that_ kind of Pride in Purgatory.”

Chrissy had contacted Waverly and Nicole about the television station doing a Pride special and wanted to feature them at the Pride parade in Waverly’s hometown. They’d even arranged for them to be the Grand Marshalls of the parade, which wasn’t hard since Purgatory Pride hadn’t ever had Grand Marshalls before. Waverly had an easier time of convincing Nicole to do another television special in this instance. She knew visibility was important to her, and what said visibility more than two women in love being the Grand Marshalls of a small town’s pride parade on national television?

Waverly gasped in shock. “The cowboy hat is gone _too_?”

Nicole rolled her eyes good naturedly and disappeared into the bathroom for one more moment and came back out with the Stetson perched on her head. Waverly smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. The newly married sexual energy still crackled around them and frankly, Waverly hoped it never went away.

“That’s what I’m talking about.”

Nicole added a little more swagger to her step as she walked over to the bed, knees bumping the mattress as she looked down at Waverly. Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at Nicole, breath catching in her throat when she saw desire in brown eyes. 

“I’ll keep the hat,” Nicole said with a tilt of her head. “But I’m not wearing the chaps.”

“Fine,” Waverly pouted. “But you have to make it up to me.”

_How very precious, sweet and rare. Together we belong like daffodils and butterflies-_

She walked her fingers up Nicole’s thigh, over her groin until it was tracing the waistband of her boxers. She felt Nicole’s skin jump under her touch and couldn’t help but smile. Nicole batted Waverly’s hand away playfully and let one knee sink onto the bed as she moved above Waverly, who turned onto her back. Her arms slithered around Nicole’s neck, knees bracketing her hips as Nicole hovered over her.

“Do I now?” Nicole challenged with a raise of her eyebrows.

Waverly nodded. “Those’re the rules.”

“I don’t think I will,” Nicole said. She moved like she was about to get off Waverly, who tightened her limbs around Nicole’s body to keep her in place, sending them both giggling, stumbling into a pile on the mattress.

_Love is like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing._

***

“Hey Wifey,” Wynonna winked at Nicole as she pulled up to the airport curb. Nicole groaned and Waverly giggled, leaning into the window of the car and hugging Wynonna as best she could. 

“I missed you,” Waverly mumbled into her sister’s shoulder. 

“Missed you too, baby girl,” Wynonna said as she pulled away. Waverly looked back and saw Nicole putting their bags into the back of Wynonna’s truck. Only then did she notice Lonnie on his bike behind them. She frowned and looked ahead of them and sure enough, there was Nedley in his cruiser.

Waverly sighed.

“Wynonna, I thought I told you not to make them give you a motorcade,” Waverly said, stamping her foot in frustration. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Hey hey hey, two things wrong with what you just said. One, I am transporting _celebrities_ , including myself, and I’m not taking any risks here. And two-” Wynonna held up two fingers in front of Waverly’s face. “Nedley offered this sad excuse for a motorcade and it is hilarious. How could I pass that up?”

Nicole stood in the window besides Waverly with a wide, excited grin on her face. “You got Nedley to bring the motorcade!”

Wynonna smirked and winked at Nicole. “Anything for my loving wife.”

Nicole was so happy she didn’t even blush at the remark, looking at the cruiser instead. “Think he’ll let me ride with him?”

“Why don’t you go ask him, Haught sauce,” Wynonna called. Nicole had taken off before she even finished her sentence.

Waverly gave Wynonna a look but didn’t say anything as she went around the truck to get in. 

“And we’re not celebrities,” Waverly corrected as she buckled up.

“You’ve been on more magazines than most people. Can’t be much more of a celebrity than that,” Wynonna turned the truck back on and heavy metal music blared out of the speakers. Waverly jumped.

“Turn it down!” Waverly yelled over the noise. She reached over and twisted the dial lower. “Are you trying to blow our eardrums out?”

Wynonna’s blue eyes twinkled and she smirked devilishly. “Never blow without a please first.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. Of all the times for Nicole to be somewhere else.

***

Waverly wearily woke up the next day to the sound of heavy breathing. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head before reaching for Nicole. Her side of the bed was cold and Waverly pulled her pillow to her chest instead. 

“What’r you doing?” Waverly mumbled from under her pillow. There was no answer, just more heavy breathing and grunting. It was a little pornographic to be honest. 

She removed the pillow from her head and peeked over the side of the bed to see Nicole in her sleep boxers and tank top doing pushups. Suddenly Waverly felt very awake. She gathered the pillow under her chin and folded her arms under her head to watch. The muscles in Nicole’s back moved under her skin, shoulders tan from all her outdoor work, even though Waverly bothered her to wear sunscreen every day. Freckles spotted her light skin and Waverly just thought about how much she loved kissing them.

“Ninety-nine,” Nicole grunted at the top of the pushup before her arms bent down and she started again, arm muscles bulging as she pushed herself up again. “One hundred.”

With a final grunt, she let herself lie on the floor for a moment before sitting up and moving to her back to get into position for crunches. Her eyes caught Waverly’s and she smirked, dimples popping.

“Hey, darlin’,” Nicole winked before she started on her crunches. “Did I wake you?”

“Yes, and I’m very upset,” Waverly teased, lips puckered in a pout. Nicole smile just got wider. “You gonna make it up to me?”

“Maybe,” Nicole said with a tilt of her head as she continued with her crunches. Waverly could see sweat dripping down her neck, tank top riding up to reveal her lean abs. “I might be able to think of a way.”

Waverly sat up in the bed a little with an excited look on her face. Nicole caught it and shook her head.

“No rainbow chaps.”

Waverly wilted and rested her chin on the pillow again. “Why are you up so early?”

“This is the time I’m usually up. But there are no chores to do,” Nicole grunted. “Had to do something.”

“Well I certainly am not complaining,” she said as she just continued to watch Nicole exercise. It wasn’t splitting wood, but it was close enough. She licked her lips and just watched Nicole’s muscles work. “Chrissy said she’ll send someone by to-”

“I don’t need no camera makeup,” Nicole frowned. “We’re barely gonna be on camera anyways.”

Waverly had anticipated this answer and had told Chrissy the night before not to bother, but she figured she’d ask anyways. 

“Well,” Waverly said, lazily stretching on the bed and not missing how Nicole’s crunches faltered as her shirt rode up her torso. “I guess I’ll just shower and start getting ready. You gonna join?”

“I have a few more exercises to do,” Nicole grunted.

“Fine,” Waverly sighed dramatically as she bounced up off the bed and stretched her arms over her head, making sure she had Nicole’s attention as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head. Nicole’s crunches started getting faster, her breathing coming faster. When Waverly pushed her sleep shorts down her legs Nicole let out a strangled sound from behind her.

“Ninety-nine and one hundred!” Nicole said loudly, jumping up from the floor with a wide smile. “Mind if I join you?”

Waverly shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “If you must.” 

She smiled when she felt Nicole come up behind her and wrap her arms around her middle.

***

Waverly was finishing up braiding her hair in the bathroom mirror when Nicole’s head popped in and she knocked on the door frame.

“You almost ready?” Nicole asked, eyes darting down to her watch.

“We have time, Nicole,” Waverly said as she adjusted the rainbow crop top under her denim vest. She had painted a rainbow streak over one half of the front and on the back was a big patch of a sparkly unicorn leaping over a rainbow. Chrissy had come over to have them sign papers for the special and afterwards, they went straight to the nearest craft shop and thrift store. 

One bottle of wine later and Waverly had her vest ready for Pride, had bedazzled Dolly’s leash, CJ’s cat bed and a matching vest for Nicole that she already knew she wasn’t going to wear. But she sure as hell would try.

She had even bedazzled a rainbow along the edge of the pocket on her short shorts. Basically the only part of her that wasn’t rainbow was her cowboy boots.

“We’re just cutting it a little close,” Nicole said, ducking back into the bedroom. Waverly walked out and frowned at Nicole’s outfit.

“What are you wearing?” she asked, taking in Nicole’s outfit of crisp jeans and one of her nicer long sleeve black button ups. 

Nicole looked up and shrugged. “My clothes.”

Waverly batted Nicole’s hands away as she started to tuck the shirt in. “Baby,” Waverly said, taking Nicole’s hands in her own. “What happened to the outfit I laid out for you?”

“I’m supposed to wear those?” she said, glancing over to the pile on the bed. “I thought that was your second outfit.”

After trying and failing to get Nicole in those rainbow chaps, Waverly decided to take the more conservative approach and give Nicole something as close to what she usually wore as possible. So she had long cut off shorts and a sleeveless collared shirt with little rainbow flags adorning it. As much as Waverly would love to throw Nicole in some short shorts and just a sports bra, she knew Nicole would never go for it. Especially not on television.

“These are for you,” Waverly said sweetly, already beginning to undo the buttons on Nicole’s shirt as she pressed her body close to hers, eyes big and distracting as she looked up at her wife. “I thought you’d look good in it.”

“But there’s no sleeves, we’re going to be in the sun,” Nicole frowned even as Waverly pushed her shirt off of her shoulders. 

“I know that works for you on the ranch, but it’s hot and it’s Pride and you’re supposed to wear as little clothing as possible,” Waverly whispered with a wink.

Nicole scoffed. “I’ve been to Pride before, you know.”

Waverly smiled as she reached over and picked up the other shirt from off the bed. “Oh yeah, cowboy? When you were a young stud?”

Nicole hummed, smirking as she shrugged on the shirt Waverly handed her. “When I was a young buck, yes,” she said, with a nostalgic sigh. 

She stood there with the shirt hanging open, black sports bra with a thick rainbow band stark against her pale skin, and Waverly wondered how much it would take to convince her to stay like that. 

“But now I’m old and married,” Nicole said as she did up the buttons on the shirt, much to Waverly’s disappointment. “I gotta cover up.”

Waverly’s interest peaked. “Are you saying you weren’t covered up at these other Prides? And I missed it?”

Nicole smiled. “Guess you’ll never know, darlin’,” she said, leaning down and pecking Waverly’s lips once as she picked up her black stetson from the bed, rainbow band still securely around it.

Waverly’s snaked her arms around Nicole’s neck as she placed the hat on her head. With her boots on and Nicole still in socks, their height difference was far less dramatic and it gave Waverly much easier access to her lips. She brushed her lips against Nicole’s and smiled. “Now how do I get you in those shorts?” she asked as Nicole slipped her hands in the back pockets of Waverly’s jeans.

Nicole leaned forward and kissed Waverly deeply, making her melt into her arms before she pulled away. “You don’t,” Nicole said, pecking her lips one last time. “No way on god’s green earth am I putting those on.”

***

_Coming up on CTN Join Ellen Page in Brazil as she feeds monkeys and talks about the rights of LGBT+ people in third world countries!_

“People just...aren’t talking about the monkeys,” Ellen Page says, gesturing with her hands and squinting gayly at the cameras.

_And after that, Canadian_ Bachelorette _sweetheart, Waverly Earp and her wife Nicole Haught lead the small town Pride parade!_

The camera cuts to Nicole and Waverly, arms around each other, waving at the camera in their pride gear. 

_Coming up after these short messages!_

***

When the slick black car with tinted windows pulled up to the Homestead, Wynonna was the first one in. She had on her usual, tight leather pants and an Earp Cabbage Farm t-shirt on that was tied in the back to reveal a little midriff. The shirt, usually eye catching with two cabbages over her breasts, was Pride themed. The two cleverly placed cabbages were rainbow colored, only drawing more attention to how much they looked like boobs.

Waverly pulled Nicole’s hand into her lap as they drove, her fingers running over Nicole’s and feeling every bump of her knuckles as she did. She was nervous. Not to be in the parade, Waverly definitely didn’t mind the attention, but the show had decided to put them on horses. Of course.

They had really sold the “big gay country wives” thing and the show was sticking to it. 

She had become much more comfortable around horses, but still only rode Daisy when she did. Now she was going to be put on a strange horse and paraded down a street with cameras on her. She took a deep breath and just focused on the scenery as they passed it. 

The main street was shut down for the parade, little rainbow banners hanging from the streetlamps. Even as they passed the barricades, Waverly could spot Shorty’s with a giant rainbow flag hanging above the sign. She smiled to herself and squeezed Nicole’s hand as the car pulled up to the staging area. 

There were a few television trucks set up, crew flitting around and trying to work around the rest of the people in the parade. The Purgatory High marching band was standing off to the side, most of the kids looking absolutely horrified by the presence of cameras. There was also the 4H Club standing with their animals, little sheep and goats with rainbow blankets draped over their backs. Various other organizations moved around the area, getting all their people together before the parade started. 

Wynonna opened the car door and practically burst out, sliding sunglasses over her eyes and taking in the view. “Think I can get some of these 4H nerds to abandon their animals and help me pass out t-shirts?”

Waverly didn’t even get a chance to answer before Chrissy bounced over to them. She had a headset over her ear and the ever present clipboard in her hand. Lucado had given her the full reins on this segment after the debacle of their wedding special. Waverly still wasn’t quite sure if it was because Chrissy helped save the day or Lucado was just tired of the chaos that followed them. Either way she was just happy her friend was being given more responsibility.

Chrissy’s squeal of delight as Waverly and Nicole got out of the car almost broke Waverly’s eardrum. But Waverly still matched her energy and bounced into Chrissy’s arms like they hadn’t just seen each other a few days ago when they were going over the details of the day. Nicole, ever the good sport, unfolded her tall body from the car with a smile meant to hide a grimace. Waverly squeezed Chrissy extra tight before letting go. 

“Are you excited?” Chrissy said. “Everything is running smoothly so far. Did you know people have flown in just to see you two?” Chrissy put a hand on her chest like the whole thing was just too much. “This is the first time since the early nineteen hundreds that the local hotels have all been sold out.”

“Really?” Nicole drawled with a skeptical frown. But she looked at Waverly and smiled. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised people have flocked here to see Waverly.”

Waverly blushed as Chrissy squashed the moment. “They’re here to see _both_ of you. You’re gay icons!”

Nicole huffed and rubbed the back of her neck in modesty. She looked at Waverly instead and asked a little softly. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” Waverly said, maybe a little less convincing that she would have liked. “Where are the horses?”

Chrissy smiled and hugged her clipboard to her chest. “Good news, Daddy agreed to let you use the mounted officer’s horses. So they’re extra calm and well behaved. Basically just sit on it and they’ll do the rest.”

Nicole came up besides Waverly and slid her arm over her shoulders. She could feel the tense excitement coming off of her in waves. “We’re riding police horses?” she asked a little breathlessly.

“Yes,” Chrissy said, grip on her clipboard getting even tighter. “They’re highly trained officers. Technically.”

“Sweet,” Nicole whispered to herself, head whipping around and looking for the horses. Waverly snaked her arm around her waist, hand low on Nicole’s hip. Her fingers slipped under the fabric of her shirt to stroke her hipbone nervously. Nicole caught on and squeezed Waverly’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She turned back to Chrissy. “Mind if we get better acquainted with the horses before the parade?”

“Of course!” Chrissy said, taking the rainbow sunglasses from where they were hanging on her shirt and putting them over her eyes. “Follow me.”

Nicole took Waverly’s hand and squeezed it, Waverly taking Nicole’s arm and hugging it to her chest as they walked through the band and 4H club. Waverly got a glance at Wynonna talking to some kid and waving money around. That probably wasn’t a good sign.

“Daddy!” Chrissy yelled as they approached the horses, staked out under an awning. Two rookie officers in PSD t-shirts with the badge done in rainbow were brushing them. There were even fans blowing air directly on them to keep them cool. 

“These horses have it the best of everyone here,” Waverly said as she watched the tallest one munch on a carrot. It was all black, dark inky eyes almost getting lost in its coat, with just the tips of its ears a bright white. The other one was a little shorter, almost cream in color except for the end of its nose where the cream faded into black to match its mane and tale. Nicole immediately walked up to the black one, holding her hand out flat for him to nudge.

“Well hey, buddy,” Nicole said softly. The horse sighed and its lips moved as it searched for food in Nicole’s hand, only to come out disappointed. Waverly stayed a little back, hand still clutching Nicole’s as she watched her talk to the horse, stroking its nose and behind its ears.

“Hey, girls,” Nedley said as he walked up to them, adjusting the cowboy hat on his head. The badge patch on his uniform had a rainbow background just like the tshirts the rookies were wearing. Waverly could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Nicole. 

She remembered the first time Nicole had met Nedley, you would have thought she was meeting a rock star. Nicole shook his hand and didn’t want to let go, asking him a million questions about being an officer and what it was like. Waverly thought she was going to sign up right then and there. Nicole had told her once that if she hadn’t inherited the ranch, she would have become an officer. She was actually starting at the Academy when her uncle died and willed it to her so she had to drop out. Now she just got the enthusiasm of an excited child every time she met an officer. 

“Sheriff,” Nicole said, standing even straighter and tipping her hat at him before offering her hand. Nedley smiled and took it, the barest hint of a blush behind his mustache. At least he liked the attention.

“Now, Waverly, don’t think I forgot about you being afraid a horses,” he said, as he focused on her. “I brought you Honey, she’s the sweetest horse you’ll ever meet,” he patted the lighter horse’s nose and her tail twitched.

“See, Waves, Officer Honey will treat you just right,” Nicole said as she scratched the horse’s neck. 

Waverly couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t think you have to call her...officer,” Waverly said, taking another step closer to the horse. She slowly placed her hand on the horse’s nose.

“Well, that is her title, I’m just trying to be respectful,” Nicole said, pointing to the embroidered badge on Honey’s saddle blanket.

“Technically, they are officers,” Nedley confirmed. “Ah, which reminds me.” Nedley went back to his cruiser that was parked nearby and ducked into the passenger seat to pull things out of it. When he came back, he handed Nicole and Waverly both the same rainbow PSD shirt that the rookies were wearing, with the rainbow badge patches. Nicole gasped.

“Thank you,” she said, running her fingers along the stitching. 

Nedley shifted under the attention. “No problem. Just wanted you girls to ‘ave a little somethin’ to take home with ya.”

“I’ll hold onto these for you,” Chrissy said as she came by and plucked them from their hands. “Parade starts in a half hour, so we’re going to have to get you two ready. By ready I mean on the horses and in place.”

Waverly stiffened up a little bit and Nicole wrapped her arms around her from behind. “It’ll be okay, darlin,” Nicole whispered against her neck, her hot breath mingling with the sweat that had already started to bead along her skin from the hot day. “All you have to do is sit and Officer Honey will do the rest.”

Nicole’s breath tickled and Waverly giggled, scrunching her shoulder up to her head to push Nicole’s face from her neck. Nicole smiled and kissed below Waverly’s ear instead. Waverly turned and pecked her lips softly before turning back to the horse.

“Okay,” Waverly sighed. “Let’s do this.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hand as she helped her onto the horse. The beast shifted under her and Waverly held her breath for a moment. Nicole’s hand was on her thigh, the other on Honey’s reins as she smiled up at Waverly. 

“You got it?” Nicole asked, handing Waverly the reins.

“Yep,” Waverly squeaked, willing herself to relax.

Nicole got on the other horse with ease and Waverly watched as she adjusted herself in the saddle. Nicole always looked right at home on a horse, like it was an extension of her. Waverly was slightly jealous of it, but was learning to be better on horses thanks to Nicole. It was something she wanted to share with Nicole and the times she’d gotten herself to relax enough on Daisy to go on rides along the ranch with Nicole had been amazing. Until Daisy tried to run.

Waverly just noticed a camera behind Chrissy, filming them as the PSD rookies led the horses out of the tent. Chrissy had switched to producer mode and started shouting at the crew.

“Alright, everyone, places!” she said into the headset. “Wayhaught are saddled up and on their way to their first marks. Get those 4H kids in line, now!”

Waverly caught Nicole’s eye and Nicole winked at her, leaning over on her horse. “You know, you look good on a horse, Waves,” Nicole said, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “I like it.”

Waverly smiled and sat up a little straighter in the saddle. She let her eyes flicker over Nicole’s body purposefully. “You don’t look bad yourself, cowboy.” She smiled. “Ready to Pride it up on national television?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Nicole said with a tip of her hat.

***

The camera starts on an excited crowd lined up along a barricade. They’re all dressed in various Pride related clothes, all flamboyant and colorful as they wave and cheer at the camera. The camera pulls back and Mark is standing there with a wide smile on his face, shorts and tank top that reads _The Bachelorette_ in rainbow lettering.

“Hello, Canada,” he says with a wide, easy smile. “We’re here in Purgatory for Pride. That’s right, Purgatory, the small town that’s the birthplace of _The Bachelorette’s_ own Waverly Earp. How could anyone forget Waverly Earp, the girl next door who stole our hearts and found love in the most unlikely of places.”

As Mark talks, a montage starts to play of Waverly and Nicole’s moments on the show. The edges are fuzzy and faded out, cheesy sparkles around the frame. We see them meeting for the first time, riding on a horse, kissing by the barn.

“That’s right. Waverly didn’t find love with one of the many suitors on the show, but with the owner of the ranch where we filmed the show,” Mark said, voice getting tender as images from their wedding began to play. “And who could miss their wedding just a few months ago? Well today, to celebrate Pride, we’re joining them here in Purgatory as they lead the parade!”

The camera makes a wide sweeping motion, craning up into the sky and over the crowd. The camera pans and catches the whole main street, parade visible at the end where they’re waiting to start.

Camera cuts to a closer shot, Waverly and Nicole are sitting astride their horses, both looking a little nervous when they see the crowd. But loud pump-up music starts and so do the horses, trotting down the street side by side. Nicole and Waverly wave to the crowd as they go.

The camera cuts to a group of girls pressed up against the barricade, all wearing different hand made shirts. The girl up front is wearing a tie dye shirt that says “SLUT FOR HAUGHT” and is waving so fast her wrist looks like it could be broken.

We cut back to Nicole just as a bra gets thrown at her face, very reminiscent of the one that was thrown at her during the Final Rose special of _The Bachelorette_. She looks shocked for a moment, not sure what to do with it as she stares at it. Quickly she stands in the stirrups of her horse and stuffs the bra into her back pocket.

The crowd goes crazy like she’s just done a backflip on her horse.

They cut to Wynonna lounging in a Radio Flyer wagon being pulled by two mini donkeys. She has a tshirt gun and is waving at the crowd. She holds the tshirt gun between her legs and shoots a shirt into the crowd. They all scream.

The camera cuts back to Mark.

“Well, folks, we’re going to go back to Ellen in Brazil for a moment, but we’ll be back here with Nicole and Waverly after a short break. See you soon!”

***

“Why do people keep throwing bras at me?” Nicole whispered over to Waverly from her horse. They were nearly done with the parade and Nicole had at least a dozen bras hanging from the horn of the saddle. 

Waverly looked over at Nicole’s flushed cheeks and giggled. “Because they want you.” Nicole blushed even deeper. “Not that I blame them.”

She winked at Nicole who looked more embarrassed than anything at the moment. They could see the camera crew waiting at the end of the parade route, poised like vultures. Interviews were always Nicole’s least favorite thing.

“You ready, baby?” Waverly asked, nodding towards the crew. 

Nicole sighed. “If I have to be,” she drawled. “You just do all the talkin’.”

“Deal,” Waverly said as the rookies took the horses reins when they got to the end of the route. Nicole got off her horse quickly and made her way over to Waverly to help her down like she always did. Nicole reached up, hands going to Waverly’s hips as she slid off the horse. She steadied herself by grasping at Nicole’s forearms and smiling as she looked down into brown eyes. 

She could hear the nearby parade watchers coo and clap at the sight, excitement only getting louder when she leaned down and kissed Nicole gently. When Waverly was safely back on the ground, she adjusted the hat on Nicole’s head that had gone slightly crooked and tapped the brim.

“Thanks, cowboy,” she said, squeezing her strong forearms again. She would never tire of feeling Nicole’s firm muscles under her hands.

A small makeup crew had descended on them only a moment later, wiping off their sweat and powdering their noses. Nicole sneezed and Waverly reached over blindly for her hand as someone applied lipgloss to her lips. 

***

_Now back to Purgatory Pride with_ Bachelorette _star, Waverly Earp!_

The camera cuts back to Mark who is standing besides Waverly, the excited crowd still behind them. 

“Hello everyone!” he says in his best announcer voice. “I’m here at Purgatory Pride with Waverly and her wife Nicole. Now, Waverly,” he says as he turns towards her. “What does it feel like coming back home to this fanfare?”

Waverly shrugs and Nicole looks uncomfortable, shifting on her feet and looking up at the camera every few seconds.

“I don’t think this is for me, necessarily,” Waverly says, shaking her head. “I think people are happy and proud to see someone living their authentic life out there for the world to see, and right now that just so happens to be us. Purgatory is a small town and I certainly would have never expected anything close to this kind of celebration for Pride, so I’m blown away. I think it just proves that you don’t have to be close-minded and people can change for the better.”

Mark smiles like a proud dad before looking at Nicole. “And what about you? How has it been coming into Purgatory on the arm of the town darling?”

Nicole smiles awkwardly, eyes darting between Waverly and Mark. Her drawl sounds even heavier for some reason. “Everyone’s been real nice. I’ve felt nothing but welcome here by everyone.”

“That’s great to hear,” Mark says taking the microphone back. He looks at the camera, bright smile on his face. “Well, folks, that’s all the time we have left here in Purgatory. Thank you for tuning in and remember, a new season of _The Bachelorette Canada_ starts this Monday. Only on CNT.”

The camera fades off, the last thing we see is Waverly with Nicole’s arm around her shoulders, both of them waving at the camera.

***

When they got back to the Homestead, the heat had all but fully exhausted them. Waverly could see Nicole’s arms were a little pinker than usual and made a note to rub some lotion on them for her that night. 

They had all gone to Shorty’s for a little bit, reveling in the spirit of it all. They had danced and celebrated and lost Wynonna, so it was all in all a good night. But Waverly was thankful to be back home. After they washed the day off of them, they collapsed into the bed, Nicole’s long limbs taking up most of Waverly’s bed and her feet hanging off the end. 

“Your bed is too short,” Nicole mumbled as she tried to get comfortable. 

“Maybe you’re just too tall,” Waverly teased as she snaked her hand under Nicole’s shirt to rest on her stomach.

“I thought you liked how tall I am,” Nicole said, as she kissed the top of Waverly’s hair, still damp from the shower.

Waverly shrugged. “It’s okay.” Nicole snorted, and Waverly pulled her phone out. “I’m going to read thirst tweets about you now.”

Nicole groaned. “I refuse to believe any of those are real.”

“They are,” Waverly insisted as she opened up Twitter. “I’ve checked. Oh! Someone already photoshopped you as a knight on that horse!”

She turned the phone to Nicole to show her the badly photoshopped armor someone had put on her and how they had cut her out and put her in some kind of jousting arena. She rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, bed time,” Nicole said as she pushed Waverly’s phone away.

Waverly pulled the phone to her chest and stuck her tongue out at Nicole. “No, this is my favorite part of you being on tv.”

Nicole growled and reached for Waverly’s phone again. She held it just out of reach and lay nose to nose with Nicole. There was that mischievous glint in her eye that made Waverly smile. Nicole smiled back before rolling herself on top of Waverly, knees bracketing Waverly’s hips so that she could reach for the phone. Waverly squealed and held the phone to her chest, trying to twist and turn so that Nicole couldn’t get the phone. Nicole slipped her hands under Waverly’s sleep tank top and began tickling her sides.

Waverly twisted even more, trying to free herself from Nicole as she laughed, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

“Stop, Nicole!” Waverly gasped between laughs. 

Nicole kept tickling her, kissing along Waverly’s face as she did so. She spoke between kisses. “Give. Me. The. Phone.”

“Never,” Waverly said as she managed to buck her hips but Nicole didn’t budge.

“Darlin’, do I have to remind you how I rode that bull,” Nicole smiled with a wink. She had finally stopped tickling much to Waverly’s relief and she smirked.

“You don’t have to, I have so many gifs saved on my phone of you riding that thing,” Waverly said. “There’s a whole Twitter account dedicated to it.”

Nicole laughed and shook her head, dropping kisses all over Wavery’s face. “You’re ridiculous. The world is ridiculous.”

“It is,” Waverly giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, finally capturing her lips. 

“But I’m glad I get to face it with you,” Nicole smiled, brushing her nose against Waverly’s. She sighed and brushed her lips along Nicole’s.

“Sweet talker.”

Nicole just hummed and kissed Waverly so deeply that she let her phone drop to the side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


End file.
